Butterfly Fly
by ily-lautner
Summary: A sweet story about Nessie and Edward. Based on Butterfly Fly Away Hope you like it. It's a personal one for me to write
1. Chapter 1

**A short & sweet story about Edward and Renesmee. And a little Jacob too. 3 **

_:)_

_butterfly fly away- Miley Cyrus & Billy Ray_

_Tuck me in, _

_Turn out the light _

_Kept me safe and sound at night. _

_Little girls depends _

_On things like that._

_Chapter 1: Prayer_

"Daddy?" My little girl smiled, her voice tinkling like bells.

"Yes my sweet" I sat down on her small bed.

"Can you check for monsters?" Her bottom lip quivered "Under the bed."

I got down on my hands and knees, sticking my arms under the bed, knowing for a fact there was no monsters under there.

"None under here sweetie" I got up and smiled

"What about the closet?" Her large brown eyes reflected the little twinkle light hung around her country yellow room.

I opened the double doors, stepping inside the huge, packed closet, checking under the shoe boxes and teddy bears and sun dresses and book shelves.

"There's nothing in here Nessie" I closed the doors, shutting them tight.

She blushed a beautiful rose pink, smiling up at me.

I was about to leave when I heard her whisper something quietly.

"What was that?" I turned to see her eyes closed, her lips moving.

I moved closer to the bed, listening to the murmur of her lips.

"Hi god. I don't know if you're real or not, but I think you are. Because you sent me angels to protect me. You sent me Jacob, and Mommy, and Uncle Emmy, and Aunty Rosie" When she said uncle and aunt is sounded like "Unca and Anta." I smiled to myself as she continued " For Unca Jazz and Anta Alice, and Grampy and Gama. And of course Daddy. Daddy is my first favourite person, no matter what Jacob thinks. Daddy gives me the best hugs. And he gets angry. And god, he's so special he sings like angels and plays like angels. God, if Daddy dies, will you make sure he goes to heaven? And Me and Mommy too and Jacob" She said her list again, her lisp sounded cute as she whispered " I want you to make sure we'll all be together. Thanks God. Ahmen" She smiled opening her eyes to smile at me

"Do you think her heard Daddy?" She said quietly, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"I'm sure he did. You're probably his first favourite person" I smiled, my voice cracking.

"Daddy, I love you." She kissed my cheek and I held her tight to me, prolonging the precious moment.

"I love you too my darling Renesmee." I kissed her forehead and lay her back down in her bed.

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Night, night Daddy," She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

She closed her eyes ands held onto her teddy bear tight and I crept out of the room.

"Is she asleep?" Bella took my hand and I nodded.

We decided to go to our meadow for the night.

As we ran, Bella dropped her shield.

_I heard her prayer_. Bella thought. Her mind still amazes me. Her thoughts loving and warm, her mind caring and peaceful. Happy.

I smiled and we continued running until we found the meadow.

I stared at the small growing bud in the ground. The tree Renesmee and I had planted a few months ago.

I was growing so fast, just like her.

"Do you realize how amazing our daughter is?" I lay back in the field next to Bella, cradeling her to my chest, burying my face in her hair.

"She get's it from you" Bella said, lifting her head, twisting her fingers in my hair.

"She is half human" I smiled, brushing my lips along hers, staring into a golden eyes.

"You heard her pray" I smiled "She's the most caring person God created" I kissed her again, more passion this time, moving our lips together.

"And you're the second" Bella smiled.

"No" I kissed her again, our tongues brushing together "It's a tie" And I held Bella tighter and watched as the stars fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_This Chapter is pretty emotional for me. _

_The Playground was my favourite place when I was little. _

_My Dad used to take me there all the time. _

_But he told me to grow out of it. _

_And stopped taking me._

_[Don't lose you're inner playground]_

_:)_

_Brush my teeth _

_And comb my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_Chapter 2: A New Friend & Plans For The Park_

The sun rose, turning the sky a beautiful pink. The clouds on the horizon were dark and threatening, but may as well take to day now. Renesmee was probably waking up now.

She didn't need as much sleep at humans, being half vampire.

Bella and I ran back to the cottage, and Renesmee was still sleeping, but as we entered she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy" She hugged us around our knees, smiling up at us. She was still so small.

"Morning, darling" I smiled picking her up and squeezing her gently."What's planned for today?" Her arms clasped around my neck as I carried her into her closet. She picked out jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue sweater. I helped her hair in "Lucy braids" which were just, loose braids, but the way Nessie pronounced it was Lucy. She made me bend down and she clambered onto my back as Bella, Ness and I walked back to the house.

"Good Morning!" She called her echo sounded through the house and she giggled.

"We're in here!" I heard Esme call from the kitchen.

"Morning" I said, setting Renesmee down so she could hug and kiss everyone's knees. Everybody laughed, thinking it was the cutest thing.

"What are we gonna do today?" She grabbed my hand and Bella's, standing in between us, looking back and forth from our faces.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Jasper suggested, looking up from reading the paper.

"Yeah! Daddy! Daddy! Can we go!" She gazed at me with her large chocolate eyes. How could anybody say no to that.

"Of course my sweet. We'll bring the whole family" I knew they all wanted to come from their thoughts. They loved Ness too much to want to be left out.

"Mommy, when can we go! When can we go!" She smiled at everyone and they all laughed.

"Why don't we go, when the rest of the town is up" Bella laughed.

"Oh.. okay" Renesmee sighed

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" Alice groaned walking into the kitchen.

"Anta Alice!" She squealed and ran to Alice, who caught up and let her hang from around her neck.

"Edward, why do let you're daughter dress like a country bumbkin?" Alice grumbled

"I laiike how I look today" Renesmee grinned "I look perddy!" Everyone laughed

"Nessie, you look beautiful everyday" I smiled, taking her into from my arms from Alice, she wrapped her tiny legs around me holding on tight.

"Thanks Daddy" She kissed my cheek.

During the morning Renesmee had a bubble bath, Bella gently soaping her up and then rinsing her long bronze curls out.

Alice dressed her in a yellow sundress, but let her keep the sweater on, and a floppy white sun hat that made Rensemee laugh. She ran out of the room giggling

"Daddy!Daddy!" She latched onto my legs.

"Yes?" I picked her up, letting her rest her head on my shoulder, her still wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Will you do my hair like Annie of Gween Cables?" She giggled again. Anne of Green Gable was the first book we'd read together.

She meant do her hair in a french braid that snaked from a side part on the top of her head, all the way around and then tie it and clip it where it started.

"Honey, I don't know how to do french braids" I would've blushed if I could.

"Anta Rosie will teach you!" She hopped down, pulling me by my hand downstairs again.

So we spent the rest of the morning teaching me how to french braid.

"Good morning!" Jacob walked into the house, without even knocking, we were all used to it by now.

"Ugh, I was having such a good morning,_without_ that dog here" Rosalie moaned dramatically as Jacob loped into the room, scooping Renesmee up from where she was standing at his knees, jumping for him to pick her up.

"Jacop!Jacop!Jacop!" She giggled as he tickled her.

"How's the little girl today?" He smiled, holding her out at arms length "I like the hair" He set her down and she wrapped herself around his leg.

"I'm gweat! Daddy did my hair" She laughed, eye eyes sparkling as Jacob pretended Nessie was dragging him down, so he couldn't walk.

"Ooh, Nessie! You're. Too. Strong." He gasped, falling to the ground, pretending to be dead.

"Oh no! Daddy save Jacop! Daddy!" She pushed Jacob until he rolled over, but his eyes shot open and he grabbed her tickling her.

"Jacop! Stoppit!" She laughed

I didn't mind Jacob anymore. As long as he made my little girl happy.

"Daddy can Jacop come to the park wiff us?" She got up, leaving Jacob sitting on the ground, but he went looking for food and Bella "He's my bwest fwiend" She smiled

"Of course sweetie," I smiled "Do you want to go hunting?" I suggested

Renesmee didn't like hunting much, but Jacob made it a game. Who could get the best kill the fastest, she was very competitive.

"Oh, otay.." She sighed and flitted into the kitchen, dragging Jacob out who had syrup smeared all around his mouth and a pancake in hand. I smirked, he quickly wiped the food away, shoving the pancake in his mouth.

"Bella, Love, we're going hunting!" I called and Bella appeared at my side.

"Hey Jake" She grinned at, his mouth still full, his cheeks packed like a chipmunks. He swallowed and greeted Bella back.

"On you're marks. Get set. Go!" I yelled and Renesmee darted forward, leaving Jacob behind.

"She's changing so quickly" He sighed his face contorted in pain " I just want her to be the little girl from yesterday"

_yeah well think of how I feel._ I thought. And then raced after Renesmee hearing her stop and notice nobody around her

I stopped when I found her.

"Nessie!" I said with pretend exhaustion." You're too fast"

She pressed her tiny finger to hr lips, telling me to be quiet.

There was a tiny baby bear cub wandering hopelessly; mewling for it's mother.

_Daddy can we keep it? _She thought as she slowly tip toed towards the tiny frail thing.

It didn't even move as she rested her hand on it, petting it softly, pulling it into her lap.

"Daddy look!" It nuzzled her face and she turned to smile at me. It was barley the size of her head, it's mother must have been killed.

It would die anyways.

Bella appeared standing at my side, as well as Jacob, gawking at the scene.

"She wants to keep it" I whispered to Bella, it was up to her, I'd give Renesmee anything and she knew that. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Sweetie" I said quietly while Renesmee picked up the bear cub, cradling it to hr chest like it was a baby. _Her_ baby.

"Sweetie, you can keep it" I smiled as she skipped over to us, barely jostling the bear.

"We should take it home" Jacob said, fazing quickly so Renesmee could climb on.

"Yes" So we all ran back to the house, before even hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

_This Chapter is pretty emotional for me. _

_The Playground was my favourite place when I was little. _

_My Dad used to take me there all the time. _

_But he told me to grow out of it. _

_And stopped taking me._

_[Don't lose you're inner playground]_

_:)_

_Brush my teeth _

_And comb my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_Chapter 2: A New Friend & Plans For The Park_

The sun rose, turning the sky a beautiful pink. The clouds on the horizon were dark and threatening, but may as well take to day now. Renesmee was probably waking up now.

She didn't need as much sleep at humans, being half vampire.

Bella and I ran back to the cottage, and Renesmee was still sleeping, but as we entered she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy" She hugged us around our knees, smiling up at us. She was still so small.

"Morning, darling" I smiled picking her up and squeezing her gently."What's planned for today?" Her arms clasped around my neck as I carried her into her closet. She picked out jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue sweater. I helped her hair in "Lucy braids" which were just, loose braids, but the way Nessie pronounced it was Lucy. She made me bend down and she clambered onto my back as Bella, Ness and I walked back to the house.

"Good Morning!" She called her echo sounded through the house and she giggled.

"We're in here!" I heard Esme call from the kitchen.

"Morning" I said, setting Renesmee down so she could hug and kiss everyone's knees. Everybody laughed, thinking it was the cutest thing.

"What are we gonna do today?" She grabbed my hand and Bella's, standing in between us, looking back and forth from our faces.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Jasper suggested, looking up from reading the paper.

"Yeah! Daddy! Daddy! Can we go!" She gazed at me with her large chocolate eyes. How could anybody say no to that.

"Of course my sweet. We'll bring the whole family" I knew they all wanted to come from their thoughts. They loved Ness too much to want to be left out.

"Mommy, when can we go! When can we go!" She smiled at everyone and they all laughed.

"Why don't we go, when the rest of the town is up" Bella laughed.

"Oh.. okay" Renesmee sighed

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" Alice groaned walking into the kitchen.

"Anta Alice!" She squealed and ran to Alice, who caught up and let her hang from around her neck.

"Edward, why do let you're daughter dress like a country bumbkin?" Alice grumbled

"I laiike how I look today" Renesmee grinned "I look perddy!" Everyone laughed

"Nessie, you look beautiful everyday" I smiled, taking her into from my arms from Alice, she wrapped her tiny legs around me holding on tight.

"Thanks Daddy" She kissed my cheek.

During the morning Renesmee had a bubble bath, Bella gently soaping her up and then rinsing her long bronze curls out.

Alice dressed her in a yellow sundress, but let her keep the sweater on, and a floppy white sun hat that made Rensemee laugh. She ran out of the room giggling

"Daddy!Daddy!" She latched onto my legs.

"Yes?" I picked her up, letting her rest her head on my shoulder, her still wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Will you do my hair like Annie of Gween Cables?" She giggled again. Anne of Green Gable was the first book we'd read together.

She meant do her hair in a french braid that snaked from a side part on the top of her head, all the way around and then tie it and clip it where it started.

"Honey, I don't know how to do french braids" I would've blushed if I could.

"Anta Rosie will teach you!" She hopped down, pulling me by my hand downstairs again.

So we spent the rest of the morning teaching me how to french braid.

"Good morning!" Jacob walked into the house, without even knocking, we were all used to it by now.

"Ugh, I was having such a good morning,_without_ that dog here" Rosalie moaned dramatically as Jacob loped into the room, scooping Renesmee up from where she was standing at his knees, jumping for him to pick her up.

"Jacop!Jacop!Jacop!" She giggled as he tickled her.

"How's the little girl today?" He smiled, holding her out at arms length "I like the hair" He set her down and she wrapped herself around his leg.

"I'm gweat! Daddy did my hair" She laughed, eye eyes sparkling as Jacob pretended Nessie was dragging him down, so he couldn't walk.

"Ooh, Nessie! You're. Too. Strong." He gasped, falling to the ground, pretending to be dead.

"Oh no! Daddy save Jacop! Daddy!" She pushed Jacob until he rolled over, but his eyes shot open and he grabbed her tickling her.

"Jacop! Stoppit!" She laughed

I didn't mind Jacob anymore. As long as he made my little girl happy.

"Daddy can Jacop come to the park wiff us?" She got up, leaving Jacob sitting on the ground, but he went looking for food and Bella "He's my bwest fwiend" She smiled

"Of course sweetie," I smiled "Do you want to go hunting?" I suggested

Renesmee didn't like hunting much, but Jacob made it a game. Who could get the best kill the fastest, she was very competitive.

"Oh, otay.." She sighed and flitted into the kitchen, dragging Jacob out who had syrup smeared all around his mouth and a pancake in hand. I smirked, he quickly wiped the food away, shoving the pancake in his mouth.

"Bella, Love, we're going hunting!" I called and Bella appeared at my side.

"Hey Jake" She grinned at, his mouth still full, his cheeks packed like a chipmunks. He swallowed and greeted Bella back.

"On you're marks. Get set. Go!" I yelled and Renesmee darted forward, leaving Jacob behind.

"She's changing so quickly" He sighed his face contorted in pain " I just want her to be the little girl from yesterday"

_yeah well think of how I feel._ I thought. And then raced after Renesmee hearing her stop and notice nobody around her

I stopped when I found her.

"Nessie!" I said with pretend exhaustion." You're too fast"

She pressed her tiny finger to hr lips, telling me to be quiet.

There was a tiny baby bear cub wandering hopelessly; mewling for it's mother.

_Daddy can we keep it? _She thought as she slowly tip toed towards the tiny frail thing.

It didn't even move as she rested her hand on it, petting it softly, pulling it into her lap.

"Daddy look!" It nuzzled her face and she turned to smile at me. It was barley the size of her head, it's mother must have been killed.

It would die anyways.

Bella appeared standing at my side, as well as Jacob, gawking at the scene.

"She wants to keep it" I whispered to Bella, it was up to her, I'd give Renesmee anything and she knew that. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Sweetie" I said quietly while Renesmee picked up the bear cub, cradling it to hr chest like it was a baby. _Her_ baby.

"Sweetie, you can keep it" I smiled as she skipped over to us, barely jostling the bear.

"We should take it home" Jacob said, fazing quickly so Renesmee could climb on.

"Yes" So we all ran back to the house, before even hunting.


End file.
